Yoo Joon Sang
Perfil thumb|250px|Yoo Joon Sang *'Nombre:' 유준상 / Yoo Joon Sang *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180cm *'Peso:' 71kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Familia:' Esposa/actriz Hong Eun Hee y dos hijos (Yoo Dong Woo y Yoo Min Jae) *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Dramas *Elegant Friends (jTBC, 2020) *Liver or Die (KBS2, 2019) *Falsify (SBS, 2017) *Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) *I Heard a Rumor (SBS, 2015) *My Spring Days (MBC, 2014) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2013-2014) cameo *Birth Secret (SBS, 2013) *You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (KBS, 2012) *Kyung Sook's Father (KBS2, 2008) *Catch A Kang Nam Mother (SBS, 2007) *Young Jae Golden Days (MBC, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *The Woman Who Wants to Marry (MBC, 2004) *Affection (SBS, 2002) *Inspector Park Moon Soo (MBC, 2002) *Fox y Cotton Candy (MBC, 2001) *Life is Beautiful (KBS2, 2001) *Goodbye My Love (MBC, 1999) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Wedding Dress (KBS, 1997) Temas para Dramas *''I'm a Happy Person tema para Liver or Die (2019) *''Ce Song (junto a Kwak Dong Yeon, Kim Sang Ho)'' tema para You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly (2012) Películas *Hotel by the River (2018) *Yourself and Yours (2016) *The Great Map of the East Land (2016) *Right Now, Wrong Then (2015) *Angry Painter (2015) *The Target (2014) *Nobody's Daughter Hae-Won (2013) *Fist of Legend (2013) *Nobody's Daughter Haewon (2013) *Touch (2012) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *In Another Country (2012) *The Day He Arrives (2011) *The Last Blossom(2011) *Ha Ha Ha (2010) *Moss (2010) *Like You Know It All (2008) *Heaven Scent (2009) *Where is Ronny... (2008) *Wide Awake (2007) *Wedding Campaign (2005) *Show Show Show (2002) *The Horror Game Movie Nightmare (2000) *Tell Me Something (1999) Temas para Películas *''No Regrets (Legend Ver.)' tema para Fist of Legend (2013) *''Touch Me tema para Touch (2012) Musicales *'2017:' Ben Hur *'2015:' Robin Hood *'2014:' Frankenstein *'2013-2014:' The Three Musketeers *'2013:' Rebecca *'2013:' The Days *'2012:' Jack The Ripper *'2011:' The Three Musketeers *'2012:' Jack The Ripper *'2010:' The Three Musketeers *'2010:' Jack the Ripper *'2009:' Jack the Ripper *'2009:' The Three Musketeers *'2008:' The Happy *'2008:' The Life *'2007:' Angel's Claw *'2006:' The Passion of The Rain Anuncios *'2012: '''Lotte Confectionery *'2012:' Hana SK Card Videos Musicales *Wheesung - Can't I? (2003) Reconocimientos * '''2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Top Excellence Award (Male) (Liver or Die) * '''2019 KBS Drama Awards: '''Best Couple Award junto a Shin Dong Mi (Liver or Die) * '''2019 MBC Entertainment Awards: '''Multi-tainer Award * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio TOP a la Excelencia, actor de drama de duración media (I Heard a Rumor) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Pareja con Kim Nam Joo (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) *'2012 K-Drama Star Awards:' Premio Popularidad (You Who Rolled In Unexpectedly) *'2012 Korean Advertisers Association Awards:' Premio Buen Modelo *'2012 Style Icon Awards:' Icono de Estilo *'2011 Busan Film Critics Awards:' Best Actor (The Day He Arrives) *'2010 Buil Film Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Ha Ha Ha) *'2010 Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Moss) *'2009 Daegu International Musical Festival:' Premio Estrella Popular *'2008 Daejong Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto (Return) *'2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia (Mini Serie) - Actor (Catching Up with Gangnam Moms) *'2005 SBS Drama Awards:' ExcellencePremio a la Excelencia (Drama Media Duración) - Actor (Land) *'2002 Korea Musical Awards:' Mejor Actor (''The Play) *'2002 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio Popularidad *'2001 MBC Drama Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia - Actor Curiosidades *'Educación:' **'Escuela secundaria:' Daewon Foreign Language High School **'Universidad: '''Universidad Dongguk (Teatro y Cine) **'Postgrado: Universidad Dongguk (Master en Drama y Cine) *'''Aficiones: Escuchar música, tocar instrumentos, pintar, hacer ejercicio *'Especialidades:' Bailar ballet y jazz, piano, saxofón, guitarra, violín y otros instrumentos musicales, cantar *'''Debut: '''SBS 5th TV Actor Contest (1995) *Yoo Joon Sang se graduó con una licenciatura y una maestría en Teatro y Cine de la Universidad de Dongguk. *Se casó con la actriz Hong Eun Hee en el 2003, con quien tiene dos hijos llamados Yoo Dong Woo y Yoo Min Jae *En el programa de entrevistas Healing Camp, habló de su amor por su madre viuda, quien sufrió un accidente cerebrovascular hemorrágico cerebral en el 2011. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Yoo Joon Sang2.jpg Yoo Joon Sang3.jpg Yoo Joon Sang4.jpg Yoo Joon Sang5.jpg Yoo Joon Sang6.jpg Yoo Joon Sang7.jpg Yoo_Joon_Sang8.jpg Yoo Joon Sang9.jpg Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor